INICIOS MULTIUNIVERSALES
by Jose Luis514
Summary: VIDA DE LOS IDIOTAS DIOSES CAUSANTES DEL RE ENCARNAMIENTO DE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA. INTENTANDO EVITAR QUE SU PADRE LOS CASTIGUE POR SUS CAMBIOS EN CIERTOS MUNDOS
1. Chapter 1 DIOSES IDIOTAS

**INICIOS MULTIUNIVERSALES**

 **ACLARACIONES LEGALES: Los personajes de esta historia si son mios por que fueron creados por mi esta historia será el inicio de todas mis historias y donde pondré avisos y otras cosas que necesiten para entender las otras historias ademas serán para una historia extra con ello de protagonistas**

 **EL MULTIVERSO UNA SUMA DE INFINITAS Y DIFERENTES DIMENCIONES NACIDAS DE MILES DE FORMAS DESDE LAS NACIDAS POR EXPLOCIONES COSMICAS, POR LOS INVENTOS DE OTROS SERES DE OTRAS DIMENCIONES Y TAMBIEN POR LA IMAGINACION DE LAS PERSONAS DE LOS OTROS UNIVERSOS Y DE LOS MISMOS DIOSESUNIVERSALES CREADORES DE LA VIDA Y DEL ORDEN CREADORES DE TODO LO EXI…**

 **¿QUE HACES HERMANO EN EL CUARTO DE PAPA?** decía un ser de apariencia humanoide de color negro con contornos blanco con ojos dorados tenía una con la apariencia de una niña de no más de 8 años a otro ser parecido, pero de apariencia de preadolescente **¿Y POR QUE HABLAS COMO SI HICIERAS DE NARRADOR DE UNA SERIE DEL TIPO ESPACIAL? -** Decía la niña con voz burlona.

 **CALLA MOCOSA NO VEZ QUE INTENTO CONCENTRARME PARA MI EXAMEN DE REALIDADES ALTERNAS MULTIVERSALES** decía el ser con un rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

 **¡DESDE CUANDO ESTUDIAS HERMANO! -** Con una voz todavía más burlona.

 **-DECIDI DEJAR DE JUGAR Y METERME EN MI PAPEL COMO UN FUTURO DIOS MULTIVERSAL DEBO DEJAR DE SER UN NIÑO Y MADURAR PARA QUE EN EL FUTURO SEA UNA PERSONA CAPAZ Y CENSATA, ENTENDISTE NIÑITA-** decía el ser con voz seria.

 **ESTO NO TIENE QUE VER CON QUE TU NOVIA ROMPIO CONTIGO POR SER UN DIOS INCONPETENTE VERDAD, ¡HERMANO O SI!** decía la niña con voz superior haciendo que el ser se callera la piso al estilo anime solo para arrodillarse y con una gran aura de tristeza.

 **ESO EN MENTIRA SOY UN GRAN PARTIDO-** decía haciendo espirales en el piso.

 **AREFRASTAL Y MEDROTELGAL QUE HACEN EL CUARTO DE REALIDADES MULTIPLES DE PAPA** decía otro ser, pero de apariencia de adolescente, entrando al cuarto el cual era un lugar oscuro con muchas esferas en el que había dentro lo que parecían universos, todos protegidos por una especia de pared trasparente.

 **-MEDROTELGAL ESTABA AQUÍ HABLADO COMO MORGAN FREEMAN CUANDO ESPLICA ALGO QUE LA GENTE NO ENTIENDE QUESERVAS** hablaba con voz muy inocente la chica identificada como Arefrastal.

 **¿PERO QUE DICEN ?¡ MAS BIEN QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ SABEN QUE ESTE LUGAR ESTA PROHIBIDO ¡** decía con enojo

 **DICELO AL SEÑOR DEVO DE TENER UN MEJOR FUTURO PARA QUE HACI MI NOVIA QUIERRA REGRESAR CONMIGO decía** la niña con una cara aburrida.

 **¿QUE TE DEJO LA DIOSA DE TIEMPO?! QUE PENA ME AGRADABA ALVARACA ¡**

 **NO ALVARACA FUE HACE UN MES HABLO DE SIRQUE** decía Medrotelgal con un grito de tristeza y furia.

 **COMO SEA DEVEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ SI RONPEMOS ALGO DE AQUÍ PAPA VA A MATARNOS NO POR NADA ES UN DIOS MULTIUNUVERSALDIMENCIONAL PRIMARIADO** decía el mayor preocupado.

 **CALLENSE Y DEJENME AQUÍ LAMENTANDOME POR HABER PERDIDO EL AMOR DE TODO MI VIDA LA PERSONA CON LA QUE QUERIA PASAR TODO MI SUBINMORTAL VIDA-** decía Medrotelgal con mucha tristeza.

 **-NO ALVARACA ERA EL GRAN AMOR DE TU VIDA Y TU NOVIA ANTERIOR Y LA OTRA Y OTRA Y OTRA Y OTRA Y LA OTRA** decían tanto Arefrastal como Queservas.

 **-YA CALLENSE. POR QUE NO MEJOR SE VUELVEN FAN DE LAS CANCIONES DE REGUETON Y ME DEJAN ENPAZ** grito Medrotelgal dejando a sus 2 hermanos sin palabras

"..." ….

"..."… **¡ EHHH ESO FUE OFENCIVO!-** Decía Queservas.

 **DEACUERDO HERMANO ESTAS MUERTO** _decía Arefrastal con mucha ira_ _ **SOL**_ **ROJO**

 **¿QUE OYE?** esquivándola la bola de fuego **MALDITA HERMANITA TORNADO COSMICO** disparándole un gran tornado de energía a su hermano el cual esquivo, pero le dio a Queservas estrellándole contra la pared.

"..." ….. **…**

… **MIRA LO QUE HISTE HERMANO IDIOTA TOMA ESTO Y ESTO Y ESTO DECIA LANSANDOLE BOLAS DE FUEGO**

 **CALLA SOLO QUERIA DEPRIMIRME SIN QUE NADIEN ME MOLESTE ES MUCHO PEDIR NIÑITA** decía medrotelgal mientras esquiva las bolas de fuego.

 **¡CALLA POR ESA ACTITUD ESPOR LO QUE NUNCA JAMAS TENDRAS UNA NOVIA QUE TE DURA MAS DE UNA SEMANA!**

 **¡CALLATE MALDITA NIÑA!** **TORNADO GALANTICO-**

 **MUERE**

 **NO MUERTE TU**

 **NO TU**

 **NO TU**

… **MALDITO** decía Queservas levantándose, **SI QUIREN PELEAR COMO**

 **LOS NIÑOS QUE SON PELEEN CON TODO** **BIG BANG**

 **[3 DORRITOS DESPUES]**

 **¿QUIEN RAYOS HACE TANTO RUIDO? ¡EHHH!** Decía otro ser de 2 metros de apariencia de adulto el cual se quedó de piedra luego de ver toda la destrucción de su cuarto **¡MALDITOS NIÑOS SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HICIERON!** Decía con un gran grito haciendo que los 3 hermanos dejen de pelear y se estremecieran de miedo

 **FUE EL** dijeron los 3 apuntándose unos a los otros

 **ME VALE UN CACAHUATE COMO SE LES OCURRE PELEAR EN UN CUARTO CON UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE UNIVERSOS QUE POBRIAN SER AFECTADO**

 **¡PERO PAPA PARA ESO EXISTE LA CAPA DE PROTECION! , CON LA CUAL TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS ESTAN PROTEJIDOS SOLO MIRA…..** _Dichas palabras de Arefrastal eran detenidas al ver que el cristal que protege los universos está dañado junto con unos universos_

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** _decían los 4_

 _ **[UNA HORA DESPUES]**_

 _ **BUENO NO FUE TAN MALO.**_ Decía Medrotelgal con una voz de despreocupación

 _ **PERO QUE DICES 5 UNIVERSOS FUERON DESTRUIDOS ALGUNOS SE COMBINADON Y OTROS FUERON DAÑADOS**_ decía Queservas

 _ **SI, PERO LOS UNIVERSOS DESTRUIDOS ERAN DE BOKU NO PIKO, UNO DE NARUTO CON UN FINAL YAOI, ¡K-ON! CON MUSICA DE REGUETON. SOUR PARK Y OTRO DE LAMENTE RETORCIDA DE TRINO, LOS MUNDOS COMBINADOS YA TIENEN UN MEJOR ARGUMENTO LOS UNIVERSOS DAÑADOS ERAN ESCRITOS POR JUSTIN BIEBER CREO QUE HICIMOS MAS BIEN EN EL MULTIVERSO QUE MAL HERMANO**_

 **ESTOY DEACUERDO CON MEDROTELGAL, QUESERVAS ¡DIGO JUSTIN BIEBER TIENE SERIES DE ANIME ESO QUE TE HACEN QUERER VER LAS PELICULAS DE CREPUSCULO COMO SI FUERAN LAS MEJOR PELICULAS DEL MUNDO!**

 **PUES SI LO PONES ASI TODO ESTA BIEN HICIMOS EL BIEN EN EL UNIVERSO**

 **MOCOSAS –** decía la voz de su padre asiendo que los 3 se asusten **ACABAN DE HACER QUE EL UNIVERSO SUFRIERA UNA GRAN CRISIS , COMBINARON LOS MUNDOS DE MEGAMAN ASIENDO UNA ESTRAÑA MESCLA DE COMEDIA NEGRA Y UNA CARICATURA MEXICANA CON UN INTENTO DE SER ANIME.-** con unos ojos rojos de ira

 **PERO PAPA SOLO SON UNIVERSOS DE ANIME Y CARICATURAS SIEMPRE CAMBIAN O SE MODIFICAN CON SOLO UN PENSAMIENTO DEL AUTOR** intento calmar la ira de su padre la pequeña mientras sus hermanos mayores se escondían detrás de ella

 **SI, PERO MIREN ESTE UNIVERSO QUE SOSTENGO FUERO DE LOS REALIDADES ANIME Y CARICATURA** decía mostrándole una esfera con un universo

 **¿QUE PASO ALLI PADRE?** Pregunto Arefrastal

 **PUES QUE RESULTA QUE SU PELEA HIZO QUE ALGUEN MURIERA NO EN UNA SI NO EN MUCHAS REALIDADES DIFERENTES**

 **O QUE LASTIMA**

 **SI FUE UN ACIDENTE**

 **YO LES DIJE QUE DEVERIAMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ, PERO NADIEN ME ESCUCHO** intento excusarse Queservas

 **BOSOTROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-** grito el padre

Que les puedo decir así es la vida es monótona repetitiva y no lo nieguen porque todos nacemos, vamos a una cárcel llamado escuela durante toda nuestra niñez salimos solo para buscar trabajo envejecemos y morimos y así es como se resume nuestra vida humana.

La única cosa que me hacía diferente de un humano normal era que era un superdotado que poseía reflejos fotográficos como Taskmaster capas de aprender cualquier movimiento con solo verlo y además de consolidación de recuerdos mejorada asiéndome capas de consolidar los recuerdos de lo que ha hecho en un día, así saltándome el esfuerzo de la práctica.

Así fue cuando lo entendí a una edad muy temprana decide hacer mi vida lo más emocionante posible así que practicaba toda clase de deportes, desde los más comunes como el futbol y basquetbol hasta los más extremos como paracaidismo y motocrós, estudiaba de todo desde medicina, tecnología, pintura y música y etc. estudiaba como loco para poder tener un trabajo con suficiente dinero para salir a explorar todo el mundo

Todo ese trabajo rindió sus frutos porque era un brillante estudiante con grandes calificaciones y un gran futuro por delante. Podría ser lo que quisiera con todo lo que aprendí, tenía toda clase de becas desde deportivas, artísticas, excelencia etc.

Para mi familia yo era su orgullo porque prácticamente podría ser desde un médico, empresario, abogado deportista o lo que quisiera contuve una cantidad de fondos para toda mi familia mi padre prácticamente me daba permiso para todo hasta para llegar a altas horas de las noches cuando todavía no tenia 15 y mi madre prácticamente me enviaba cada día a un salón de belleza para cuidar mi apariencia lo más posible gracias a eso fui muy popular con las mujeres y antes de cumplir los 15 ya había dejado de ser virgen .

A veces pasada tiempo solo en casa para practicar música y en la escuela estaba en cualquier club para divertirme.

Pero solía pasar últimamente mí tiempo en un club de manga y anime ¿Por qué se preguntarán? simple imaginaba a veces ser parte de esos mundos solo para pasar el rato, peleando contra enemigos poderosos, yendo a lugares sorprendentes e inhóspitos y divirtiendo buscando lugares inimaginables y a veces teniendo una gran cantidad de diversión ,otra cosa que me encantaba era la serie de star wars batalla épicas tipo samurái y usando poderes y técnicas increíbles entre jedi y sith aunque siempre me pareció fuera de lugar el hecho de dividir la fuerza en lado brillante y lado oscuro y dijo el fuego es peligroso pero si se usa con cuidado puede de ser de mucha ayuda pero esa era la trama del mundo de star wars, pero bueno yo amaba esta serie por qué viajar por el espacio sin límites era la única cosa que si era posible en el mundo real ,aunque claro tenía sus límites ser un astronauta era la mejor cosa que existía en la vida real, así que ese era uno de mis metas en la vida.

Pero sin más yo me fui con dirección al aeropuerto en un taxi ase poco me habían pedido que viajara a otro país pues resulta que unos de mi trabajo iban a revolucionar la medicina un aparato que emite ondas sonoras que sirven para descomponer células de cáncer de células sanas, como invente este maravilloso objeto gracias a mi inteligencia podía ir a un gran laboratorio donde me podía ir a estudiar y aprende cosas podía inventar cosas simples pero decidí hacer algo diferente con el dinero que me dio la escuela,(aunque solo quería saber si ondas supersónicas podían ser usadas como armas de destrucción jamás imagine que la rata de laboratorio enfermas con un tipo de cáncer por culpa de la radiación seria afectada y jamás imagine que funcionaría como un sonar detectara un tumor de cáncer en la rata y lo afectaría y además que un científico vio todo y se maravilló y llamo a los medio y demás por mi invento que revolucionara el mundo) con esto pensé que debería hacer después con este accidental invento tendré suficiente dinero para recorrer el mundo con mi familia así parecía que mi emocionante vida que he estado planeando desde pequeño poco a poco estaba tomando el rumbo que deseaba, todo estaba saliendo bien

Hubo un horrible sonido explosivo, un fuerte impacto los gritos de las personas, entonces mi visión se oscureció.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una especie de oficina negra sin ventanas en un cuarto que solo tenía una mesa en donde había 4 seres humanoides de color negro con contornos blanco con ojos dorados, una con la apariencia de una niña de no más de 8 años y los otros de hombre de siluetas de adolescentes y el ultimo de casi 2 metros de apariencia de adulto

 **¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO!** – decían los 3 seres

 **¿** eh?... ¿Qué dijeron **?** \- pregunte muy confundido

¡ **DIJE QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO PUEDES PERDORNARME** ¡- dijo el ser con forma de niña

 **Y A MI** decía el preadolescente

 **Y A MI TAMBIEN VERDAD**

¿Eh? - Decía todavía confundido

 **DEJAME EXPLICARTE TODO NIÑO DEBES ESTAR MUY CONFUDIDO ES RAZONABLE ESTAS EN UN CUARTO PARECIDO AL ESPACIO ESTERIOR CON SERES DESCONOCIDOS, CUANDO LO ULTIMO QUE RECUERDAS ES QUE ESTABAS EN UN TAXI CIERTO. ¡DEJAME ESPLICARTE TODO CON CALMA! A SI QUE QUIERO QUE ESCUCHES TODO LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR CON CALMA ¿ENTENDISTE?** –Decía el ser adulto, yo asentí y me calme lo mayor posible – **VERAS MORISTE**

¡ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 **Y EN MUCHAS REALIDADES DIFERENTE**

…¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

 **¡CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME!** Grito el adulto

Okey- decía confundido

 **VERAS MIS 3 IDIOTAS HIJOS EN UNA PELEAS DE LOS MAS INFANTIL TE MATARON ASIENDO QUE UN COCHE TE GOLPIARA EN UNA GRAN CANTIDAS DE MUNDOS PARALELOS**

¡OHHHHH ok ya entendí! ….

 **VALLA LO TOMO MEJOR DE LO QUE ME ESPERABA** – hablo Arefrastal

Malditos idiotas – grite con mucha ira

 **LO SENTIMOS MUCHO -** decían los 3

Lo sienten me morí por su culpa- decía con una gran ira

 **YA MORTAL SE QUE ESTAS MOLESTO CON MIS 3 IDIOTAS HIJOS, PERO YO ME ESCARGARE DE ESO NO ES CIERTO NIÑOS**

¿Cómo señor dios de realidades espaciales?

 **VERAS YO…. ESPERA COMO RAYOS SABES ESO –** pregunto el ser intrigado

Veo Rick y Morty se sobre los viajes espaciales intergalácticos y todas esas mamadas.

 **¿! ESTO EHHH ¡BUENO COMO DECIA QUE TE PARE…!**

Acepto **-** dije sin dudarlo

 **¿QUE ACEPTAS?-** Decía el ser confundido

Viajar a otro universo o realidad como compensación por a verme matado

 **¿COMO SABES QUE ESO TE IVA A DECIR?-** Decía más confundido

Leo muchos en muchos fanfic decía con una voz sin emoción

 **¡HA BUENO!EN VISTA QUE YA SABES TODO ESO Y DEMAS MAMADAS , BUENO YA ME VOY A REPARAR TODO LOS UNIVERSOS CON LINEAS DE ANIME CON BINADAS CON LA SERIE DE LOS MEGA BEBES Y DEMAS PENDEJADAS QUE HICIERON ESTOS NIÑOS, DEBO DE DESCONBINAR MUCHAS COSAS Y ME VA A LLEVAR MUCHO TIEMPO A SI QUE ME VOY MAS VALE QUE HAGAN DE LO QUE HABLAMOS** \- decía a sus 3 hijos- **BIEN O SINO LOS CASTIGARE PRO EL RESTO DE SU SUBINMORTAL VIDA** decía el ser saliendo del cuarto

 **SI PADRE -** decían los 3 viendo como su padre salía del cuarto sin puertas (no me pregunten es lo que paso)

 **BUENO HAGAMOS ESTO BIEN O SI NO NOS VAN A HACER SUFRIR MUCHO PAPA MI NOMBRE ES** **AREFRASTAL Y ESTOS SON MIS HERMANOS MEDROTELGAL Y QUESERVAS –** señalando a los otros 2 seres **-PARA NO PERDER EL TIEMPO EN MAMADAS QUE SOLO OCUPAN ESPACIO DE LA HISTORIA Y POR LO VISTO YA SABES LO QUE VA A PASAR VAS A RENACER EN UN MUNDO QUE ESCOJAS CON ESTOS 3 REGALOS NUESTROS**

 **1 DISEÑAR UN AVATAR PUEDE SER UN OC O UNA TRASMIGACION HACIA UN PERSONAJE DE TU ELECION-** decía

 **2 PODRAS TOMAR UN PODER DE OTRO ANIME Y LLEVARLO A TU NUEVA VIDA TAMBIEN PODRAS CREAR TU PROPIO PODER -** decía Medrotelgal

 **3 LLEVAR UN ARMA OBJETO O ANIMAL AL MUNDO QUE ESCOJIETE -** dijo Queservas- **HAS ENTENDIDO.**

Si ok como comienzo con todo- viendo como el tal Queservas traía una especia de tablead -gracia – en ella había una gran cantidad de mis animes y caricaturas favoritos y mucha información de los mundo

 **ESCOJE UNO DE ESO MUNDOS EN EL QUE DESEAS IR Y LUEGO PON EL LA LINEA DE ALADO QUE DESEAS SER UN OC O UNA TRAMIGRACION TAMBIEN PUEDES ELEGIR EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE QUIERRAS IR, SI ERES UN OC PODRAS CREAR UN PERSONAJE DESDE CERO COMO TU DESEAS Y SI ERES UNA TRASMIGRACION TU YO DE AHORA SE FUSIONA CON EL PERSONAJE DE TU ELECCION UN OC PUEDE TENER CUALQUIER TIPO DE MEJORAS FISICA MIENTRAS QUE UNA TRASMIGRACION PUEDE TENER CUALQUIER TIPO DE ENERGIA DESEADA DESDE KI, COSMO, EN, ETC**

 **PODERES SON MUCHOS PERO SOLO PUEDES ESCOGER UNO Y SON DESDE LOS KEKE GENKAI DE NARUTO, QUIRK DE BOKU NO HERO Y BUENO TU ME ENTIENDES A LO QUE ME REFIERO TAMBIEN COMO DIJO MI HERMANA ANTES PODRAS ELIGER CREAR TU PROPIO PODER SI QUIERES.**

 **ARMA O ANIMAL ES TAN BIEN ALGO DE TU ELECION DESDE UNA ZANPAKUTO A UNA TEIGU , OTRO CLASE DE ARMAS Y ANIMALES VAN DESDE POKEMON , DIGIMON O ANIMALES DE BATALLA Y OTRA CLASE DE COSAS TAMBIEN PODRAS CREAR TU ANIMAL O OBJETO ORIJINAL SI LO DESEAS,PERO SOLO PUEDES ELEGIR UNA COSA**

 **TODO ESTO TIENE UN LIMITE ESTABLECIDO A SI PIENSA BIEN EN TU DECISION ENTENDISTE**

-Gracias por la explicación Queservas – dije suspirando -valla son muchos que no se cual escoger, me gustaría una bebida fría para calmarme – de pronto apareció una bebida en mi mano ¡ehhh! Como paso esto

 **¡HA ESO ES ESTE LUGAR TODO LO QUE IMAGINES VA A APARESER COMO POR ARTE DE MAGIA**! me respondió Queservas dijo esto me imagine una silla para sentarme y tal silla apareció

-Hay que cómodo estoy, esto me gustaría preguntarles algunas cosas puedo- pregunte con curiosidad

 **-¡EHHH SI NO HAY NINGUN PROBLEMA VERDAD HERMANOS!** Arefrastal respondió

 **-POR MI NO HAY NINGUNO-**

 **-ES LO MINIMO POR TU MUERTE-**

 **-** **MEDROTELGAL CALLA-** dijeron ambos hermanos con ira

 **¡SE ME SALIO!**

¿Qué paso con mi familia, amigos y demás conocidos?

 **VEAMOS-** decía Medrotelgal sacando una esfera do color amarillo **\- DESPUES DE ACCIDENTE TU FAMILIA LLORO MUCHO ,PERO TUVIERON QUE ACEPTARLO Y ESTAN VIVIENDO MUY BIEN TODO GRACIAS A LAS PATENTES QUE HAS HECHO TU INVENTO FUE BASE IMPORTANTE PARA PODER DESARROLLAR LA CURA DEFINITIVA DEL CANCER,Y TUS AMIGO….. MALDITO INFELIZ CABRON** – grito furioso – **ADEMAS DE UNA GRAN MEMORIA Y DE BUENOS REFLEJOS FISICOS TAMBIEN ERAS BUENO PARA ENCANTAR A LAS MUJERES,NO PUEDO CREER QUE ALLAS TENIDO SEXO CON TU VECINA DE 32 AÑOS A LA EDAD DE 13 AÑOS Y NO SOLO ES ELLA HAS TENIDO SEXO CON MUCHAS CHICAS Y MUJERES MAYORES** –(recordando todas sus ex novias)- **INCLUSO CON LA PROFESORA DE LABORATORIA CASADA INCLUSO TUVISTE UN TRIO CON LAS 2 CHICAS MAS BONITAS DE TU ESCUELA COMO TE INVIDIO, ESTOY FELIZ DE A VERTE MATADO IDI…..**

-Dichas palabras fueron cortadas por el golpe de Arefrastal **\- LO SIENTO POR ESO-** dicho eso tomo la esfera **-VERAS TIENE PROPLEMAS DE NO SER POPULAS CON LAS MUJERES SOLO FINQUE QUE NO VISTE NADA Y DEDICATE A HACER UN NUEVO HAREN EN TU NUEVA VIDA-**

-¡Eh! Puedo a hacer eso-

 **-¿POR QUE NO? SI TODO LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE ISEKAI TIENEN UN HAREN AL FINAL, ADEMAS LAS LEYES DE TU MUNDO NO APLICAN EN LAS REALIDADES DE ANIME Y CARICATURAS, POR LO QUE ES POSIBLE ESO Y MAS-**

 **-¡ARCHHH!-** grito Medrotelgal al ser apuñalado por fechas de diálogos dichos por su hermana vete a saber de dónde salió

-¡ah okey!-ignorándole por completo al herido-¿este trato también va a ser para los yo de demás realidades que mataron verdad?

 **¡PORSUPUESTO!-** Dijeron los 3 **\- ESTO LO QUE QUERIAS SABER-** dijo queservas

¡No también! ¿Ustedes son dioses verdad omnipotentes, omnipresente y omnisciente verdad?

 **¡SI ASI ES ESO SOMOS! -** Decían los 3 con gran orgullo

Si lo son como rayos no sabían que su pelea me iba a matar a mí y a mis otros yo –con una voz sin emociones

"..." ….

"..."… **¡EHHH! BUENO VERAS EN ESTE ESPACIO NO TENEMOS TODOS NUESTROS PODERES** –dijo Queservas con una mirada de vergüenza

¿Por qué? hicieron un cuarto para eso- pregunte confundido

 **VERAS RECUERDAS CUANDO VISTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE DRAGON BALL VERDAD-** Medrotelgal respondió

¡Eh sí creo que lo recuerdo!

 **PUES NOSOTROS YA SABIAMOS DESDE AN TES QUE COMENSARA CUAL IVA ASER LAS GRANDES REVELACIONE, ENEMIGOS ESCONDIDOS SUS REMAQUES ADACTACIONES Y TODO LO DEMAS OSEA QUE ESPOILER ASTA EL FIN NECESITAS UNA MEJOR EXPLICACION**

¡Eh no muchas gracias!-dije para luego mostrarles la Tablet – ya termine me gustaría ir a ese mundo de inmediato –

 **OK SOLO DEJAMOS REVISAR** – decía Medrotelgal tomando la Tablet y yéndose con sus hermanos– **OK TODO ESTA BIEN HERMANOS**

 **A OK**

 **YO NO LE VEO NINGUN PROBLEMA –** finalizo Queservas **-BUENO [APLAUDIENDO]-** apareció una puerta **– SI PASAS ESA PUERTA IRAS AL MUNDO QUE ELEJISTE SI ERES UN OC RENACERAS TAL Y COMO LO DESEASTE DESDE EL LUGAR QUE ESCOJISTE , SI ERES UNA TRASMIGRACION TU YO DE AHORA SE FUCIONARA CON LA PERSONA QUE ESCOJISTE , TODOS SUS RECUERDOS SERAN TUYOS ,LOS PODERES QUE ESCOJISTE SERAN TUYOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO A SI QUE TEN CUIDADO Y LOS OBJETOS O ANIMAL QUE ESCOJISTE ESTARA EN EL LUGAR QUE HAYAS ESCOJIDO , CON TODO ESTO DICHO TE DESEAMOS UNA BUENA SEGUNDA VIDA Y DIGO POR LOS 3 ESPERO QUE NOS PERDONES COR TERMINAR CON TU ANTERIOR VIDA –** dijo esto último con una sonrisa forzosa

No está bien gracias por esta oportunidad de vida y dígales a mis otros yo que les deseo lo mejor a la realidad que elijan – dije mientras abría la puerta y entraba en ella

 **BUENO YA SE FUE SOLO FALTA MUCHOS MAS VAMOS A TERMINAR ESTO PARA QUE PODAMOS DESCANSAR ENTEDIDOS HERMANOS MAYORES**

 **SI –** dijeron los 2

 **[5 HORAS DEPUES]**

 **BUENO AL FIN TERMINAMOS YA PODEMOS DESCANSAR UN RATO-** suspiro Arefrastal

 **SI ESO FUE HAGOTADOR PERO BUENO AHORA SABREMOS QUE DE PLANO NO HAY QUE VOLVER A PELEAR EN EL CUARTO DE UNIVEROSOS DE PAPA-** dijo Medrotelgal

 **OIGAN ALGO LE PASA A AL TABLET** – dijo Queservas mientras veía como la Tablet se estaba comportándose raro

 **¿QUE AVER? ¡PUES SI ALGO LE PASA!-** viendo que la Tablet estaba actuando raro

 **¿Qué PASA HERMANOS CON LA TABLET?** \- Decía Arefrastal sosteniendo la Tablet la cual comenzó a brillar

 **{PROGRAMA DE FORMATEO IMAGINADO PARA HACER QUE LOS OJOS DE LOS DIOSES NO VEAN TODOS LOS CAMBIOS HECHOS AL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL Y SOLO PERMITE QUE LOS YO DE CADA REALIDAD VEAN ESTOS CAMBIOS YA HA TERMINADO POR FAVOR ASTENGASE DE INTERFERIR POR QUE SOLO CAUSARAN MAS PROBLEMAS QUE SOLUCIONES Y SI SE LO DICEN ASU PADRE EL LOS VA A MATAR POR SER ENGAÑADOS POR UN MORTAL ASI QUE SIMAS QUE DECIR JODANSE ESOS EL PASA POR MATARME Y SI SOY RENCOROSO QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA}-** dijo la Tablet

 **"..." ….**

 **"..."… "..."…**

 **MALDITO MORTAL –** gritaron los 3

* * *

 **Y CON ESTO INICIO EN EL MUNDO DEL FANFIC SOY NOVATO ASÍ QUE PERDONEN MIS FALLAS**


	2. Chapter 2 EL PERSONAJE DE ONE PIECE

**UNA NUEVA VIDA EN EL MUNDO DE ONE PIECE FICHA DEL PERSONAJE**

 **ACLARACIONES LEGALES: no soy el dueño del mundo ni el otro Nombre en la historia solo del protagonista soy el dueño**

 **TRANMIGRACION: MONKEY D. LUFFY**

 **ENERGÍA DE LA TRANMIGRACION: HAKI LOS 3 COLORES (CONTROL BASICO)**

(Me dieron la habilidad de elegir el control de esta y por lo que leo en la Tablet desde el momento que naces ya tienes en tu memoria como usarlo)

 **SUPERPODER ESCOJIDO: LA FUERZA STAR WARS (** TANTO DEL LADO BRILLANTE Y OSCURO **,)** **CONTROL: MÁXIMO EN AMBAS FUERZAS**

 **OBJETO O ANIMAL ESCOJIDO: CAJA DE CAPSULAS HOY POI (3 CAPSULAS):** (técnicamente solo es un objeto) [vivan los huecos en los contratos]

 **1 CAPSULA– LIBRO DE FRUTAS DEL DIABLO** (con todo el conocimiento de estos escritos)

 **2 CAPSULA- LIBRO DE OBJETOS DIMENSIONAL (PODER ORIGINAL): CAPASIDAD PARA ASEDER A OBJETOS DE OTROS MUNDOS (** PODERS LIMITADOS A SOLO OBJETOS **)**

 **3 CAPSULA–UNA POKEBOLA CON UN BAGON** (si un pokemon si no les gustan se aguantan)

Jajaja en estos momentos esos seudodioses deben de maldecirme hasta la muerte. Pero ellos también ponen esas reglas repletas de huecos, pero como la persona inteligente que soy vi los huecos en sus clausuras, si les soy sincero me empecé a sentir mal por haber timado a esos 3 hermanos, luego recuerdo que me mataron y se me pasa, jajaja como decía la Tablet al ir a una nueva realidad debe de quedar claro que acepta todo los cambios que hay en dicha realidad a la realidad a la que pertenecía anteriormente ya que en esta nueva vida eres libre de vivirlo como lo desea.

Y eso voy a hacerlo

 **[EN OTRA REALIDAD]**

 **ESTO ES TU CULPA MEDROTELGAL-** grito Arefrastal

 **QUE NO NO NO ES CULPA DE QUESERVAS POR DARLE TODA ESA INFORMACIÓN-** dijo furioso Medrotelgal

 **SOLO QUERÍA QUE ENTENDIERA TODO BIEN PARA QUE PAPA NO NOS MATARA POR HACER UNA IDIOTESES**

 **PUES MIRA LO QUE SUCEDIÓ SI LOS OTROS DIOSES SE ENTERAR DE ESTO SEREMOS EL HASMEREIR DE TODO EL UNIVERSO Y PAPA VA A MATARNOS**

 **¿EH DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO HIJOS? -** dijo el ser que es su padre

 **¡EH NO ES NADA PAPA!-** Respondió Arefrastal - **ESTO PAPA SI HIPOTÉTICAMENTE FUÉRAMOS ENGAÑADOS POR UN MORTAL QUE NOS HARÍAS -**

 **NADA CARIÑA NADA-** dijo el padre con una sonrisa

 **HAY QUE BUENO-** suspirando de alivio Arefrastal junco con sus 2 hermanos

 **SOLO LOS MANDARÍA POR MIL AÑOS AL UNIVERSO DONDE EL REGUETON ES LO MEJOR CREACION QUE EL UNIVERSO ALLA TENIDO-** con todavía su gran sonrisa

 **A OK –** con miedito, pero disimulado

 **BUENO YA ME VOY ADIOS-** saliendo del cuarto

 **ADIÓS PAPA –** esperando que saliera del cuarto

 **MALDITO SEAS MORTAL –** decían los 3

EN LO PERSONAL PRIMERO PENSE EN CHIMUELO DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON PERO LUEGO LO CAMBIE POR EL DRAGON QUE ME GUSTABA DE NIÑO.

VAN A VER MÁS CANBIOS ASI QUE DISCULPEN SI HICE A MI PERSONAJE LOCAMANTE PODEROSO.

SI SERA UNA HISTORIA DE HAREM SI ASI ES SEAMOS SINSEROS A QUIEN NO LE GUSTA EL HAREM EN ESTOS FANFIC, SOBRE EL LIMON SOY NUEVO PERO HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO.

SI ENTAN DEACUERDO CON LO QUE PONGAS ESTA BIEN SINO HAGAN SU PROPIA HISTORIA Y YA


	3. Chapter 3 EL PERSONAJE DE DXD

**UNA NUEVA VIDA EN EL MUNDO DE DXD**

 **ACLARACIONES LEGALES: no soy el dueño del mundo ni el otro Nombre en la historia solo del protagonista soy el dueño**

Jajaja pero que malditos puedo ser, estos dioses solo me dicen todo lo que puedo hacer para ver en la tabla un mensaje de mi yo de otra realidad que formateo todo el contenido de Oc y trasmigración puedo hacer lo que quiera jajajaja soy el mejor aquí y en todas las realidades [Byakuran sensei gracias por todo] [tener libertad absoluta para mejorar mi personaje como quisiera sobrepasar al máximo.

 **NOMBRE: ALON KARUDOBAN**

 **APARIENCIA: PARESIDO A TSUNA DE KAKEKIO HITMAN REBON CON UNA GRAN CONSTITUCIÓN FÍSICA DEL CABELLO PLATEADO Y LARGO, CON LOS ANARAJADOS. (MUY BIEN DOTADO), Y UNA GRAN CAPACIDAD DE.**

 **HABILIDADES Y PODERES-**

 **FUERZA INMENSA: CAPAS DE LEVANTAR 300 KG SIN PROBLEMAS**

 **RESISTENCIA: ALTA**

 **RESISTENCIA AL DOLOR: ALTA**

 **VELOCIDAD Y REFLEJOS: UN GRAN NIVEL CAPAS DE LANZAR MUCHOS GOLPES EN UN INSTANTE**

 **AGILIDAD INMENSA: CUBRIR GRANDES DISTANCIAS DE UN SOLO SALTONDO ENTRE LOS TEJADOS**

 **CLASES DE COMBATE: VARIADAS Y APRENDIDAS POR EL OC EN SU PRIMERA VIDA (TECNICAS DE LA VIDA APRENDIDAS REALES CON FACILIDAD TÉCNICAS DEL ANIME IMPOSIBLES DE REALIZAR)**

 **ENERGIA ESCOJITA:** **LLAMAS DE LA ULTIMA VOLIDTAD SEA DEL CIELO O TIERRA Y ESPECIALES (Y EL PODER DE DESPERTARLAS A OTRAS PERSONAS).**

 **SUPERPODER ESCOJIDO: CAPASIDAD DE ADAPTACION ACELERADA**

 **LIBRO DE OBJETOS DIMENSIONAL (PODER ORIGINAL): CAPASIDAD PARA ASEDER A OBJETOS DE OTROS MUNDOS (PODERS LIMITADOS A SOLO OBJETOS)**

 **[EN OTRA REALIDAD]**

 **ES QUE TODOS SOLO PIENSAN QUE SOMOS IDIOTAS- grito Arefrastal**

 **PUES CREO QUE SI- dijo deprimido Queservas**

 **POR ESTO ES QUE NO TENGO NOVIA, SOY EN VERDAD UN IDIOTA QUE FUE ENGAÑADO POR UN MORTAL-empezó a analizar su vida Medrotelgal con tristeza**

 **NO, NO, NO-** dijeron los 2 hermanos asiendo que Medrotelgal se animara **-POR ESA Y MIL MÁS -** dijeron los 2

 **CIEREN SUS MALDITAS BOCAS-** Grito con mucha ira

BUENO CON ESTO COMIENSO OTRA HISTORIA MAS

SOBRE LOS PODERES E LEIDO DE LAS LLAMAS Y SI SABRA USAR TODAS NO SON ORIGINALES PERO ESPERO TERMINAR MI HISTORIA NO COMO LAS HISTORIAS MUERTAS QUE HAY EN LOS FANFIC

ESO ESPERO EN VERDAD


End file.
